Devil's Deal
by Bex Stark
Summary: Im an experiment that grew a soul. They killed my family. I escaped. They think that I'm gone. But they need to learn that not all of their demons dissapper. I will find them, make them see. That's the deal I made with devil. But can it be something more
1. My Vow

**Project Alpha: Bex Stark does not own transformers but she does own me.**

Pain, it's all i've every known. The pain of the experiments and the pain of being left to die like i'm a dog. But in a sense I am.

_ I'm tired _

_ I'm worn_

_ My heart is heavy_

_ From the work it takes to keep on breathing_

I've been called a freak my entire life. I didn't chose to be this way. I was taken against my will, MADE INTO THE FREAK.

_I've made mistakes_

_ I've let my hope fail_

_ My soul feels crushed_

_ By the weight of this world_

_ And I know that you can give me rest_

_ So I cry out with all that I have left_

Some days the experimenting gets so bad that I want to give up, but I won't give them that satisfaction. I hear them make beats on how long it'll take me to die. But it's my pride and will to leave this place, that makes me live.

_Let me see redemption win_

_ Let me know the struggle ends_

_ That you can mend my heart that's frail and torn_

I hear the cries of the others before me, like they our here trying to tell me to be strong. Even though I'm getting weaker. But when I get a chance I will take it. They can't take my will. Surviving is what I do best.

_I want to know a song can rise_

_ From the ashes of a broken life_

_ And all that's dead inside can be reborn_

_ Cause I'm worn_

I've seen bothers and sisters die because they can't find anything to fight for. But they always told me to never to let them get the better of me. Even if they fell, I was to fight for all of us.

To prove them wrong.

_I know I need_

_ To lift my eyes up_

_ But I'm to weak_

_ Life just won't let up_

_ And I know that You can give me rest_

_ So I cry out with all that I have left_

They told me when I get out of here that I have to live my life for them. To find a family that would love me. That would protect me and care for even with me cybernetic transformations. They said that they'd be with me always to help me.

_Let me see redemption win_

_ Let me know the struggle ends_

_ That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn_

_ I want to know a song can rise\_

_ From the ashes of a broken life\_

_ And all that's dead inside can be reborn_

_ Cause I'm worn_

_Let me see redemption win_

_ Let me know the struggle ends_

_ That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn_

_ I want to know a song can rise\_

_ From the ashes of a broken life\_

_ And all that's dead inside can be reborn_

_ Yes all that's dead inside will be reborn_

_ Though I'm worn_

_ Yeah I'm worn_

They said if I had a chance to escape to take it even if it means leaving them behind. Not to risk my freedom for theirs. That had nothing to live for except me. And tonight I take my chance. I will escape. _For my family I will live. _


	2. Brooke Ravenna Witwicky

**Project Alpha: Bex Stark does not own transformers. But she does own me and Brooke Ravenna Witwicky.**

I looked around the corner of the hall. No one was here after dark, except for the guards, so this should be easy then planned. The sandstone walls looked like a maze, so easy to get lost, very hard to get out. The lights flickered every now and then. As I ran down the halls I thought about how to get out of here. There wouldn't be any tourists till' the morning so I might as well wait. I looked around the hall for a supply closet. Four doors down there was a door mark _Supplies_. I ran to it and opened the door.

In the closet I laid down Inside a cart, waiting for when they clean the tourist areas. My families words echoed in my mind.

~ _ live for us, because you are what we live for.~_

**Sam Witwicky POV**

I couldn't wait. We were finally going to the Hoover dam. I shouldn't be surprised because we've been planning this for months, but still it was exciting. I looked around my room for my back pack. Mom was making me pack tonight because I forget a lot of things.

_Sunscreen check, Hat check, Snacks check, now where is my jacket?_

" Sam time for dinner!_" _my moms shout reached my room.

" coming mom!"

**Alpha POV**

_**next morning**_

__Alarms went off all over the underground complex. Guards and agents were racing all over trying to find the project that escaped. The one with the cube's radation all over it.

_Silly humans, forgot to make sure the cameras were working._

I made sure I was covered before waiting for the cleaning crews. They usually came by 10:30. It's 10:35 were are they. Please don't forget to clean today. Just then the door opened.

" Is it clear?"

" Yes sir the project's not in here. I doubt in had enough brain power to think of anything other than running through the front door."

" Fine check the surrounding area for it."

" yes sir"

_ Hey I am not an it. And I'm not stupid like yoouuu._

" Can I clean now"

" Yes just be careful"

With that the cleaning guy pushed the cart out the door and outside to the main level of the dam. Just as he stopped the cart to pick up trash I jumped out and into the crowd.

_ Now all I have to do is get out of h...!_

Just then I rammed into a young boy carrying a back pack.

" Sorry, I didn't mean." he started but I got up first.

" No, no it was my fault, I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't looking where I was going." One thing my family taught me. Be plight even if you don't want to. Memories started coming back. Like when I was I little girl and Sasha gave me a book.

_**7 years ago**_

___ It was a special day today. My birthday! I wanted a book on wolves. But I never told anyone on the wolf part, they would ask how I knew about them. And didn't want to rat Jamie out because they would hurt her. So I waited for the rest to rise._

" _Happy birth day Brooke!" they all said as they brought something out from the corner of the cell we were kept in. _

_ It was a book! They got me a book!_

" _It a book on snails."_

"_Let me talk to her for a minute guys." said leader Max_

"_Hi Max."_

" _Hey, I know it's not the book you wanted but be grateful and plight because we might not have gotten you anything. Okay. They tried very hard to find a book on wolves, but that's all they could find okay."_

" _You knew..."_

_ All he did was back up with a smile on his face. As the rest walked over, I thought about what he said. "__** Be grateful and plight.**__" Okay I could do this._

" _Thank you"_

I must have been dreaming again because next thing I know I'm with the kid and his parents. They must have been searching for him because when they spot us relief becomes visible across their faces.

" Sam, there you are...

_So that's his name_

….. we've been searching all over for you. Look you made a friend. Oh Ron look at her. She's all ruffed up. What happened to you sweety."

_Might as well tell them the half-truth_

" they hurt me, no more family."

" Poor thing, Ron let's take her home." The red headed woman said to her _husband _I think they're called.

" Judy you know we ca..."

" Yes we can, she has no home, no family and it looks like who ever killed them hurt her and she's already taken to Sam"

" Fine , but does she have a name hmm."

She looked over at me for an answer

" my name's Brooke" I said in all honesty even though they used to call me Project Alpha.

Sam decided to speak up finally.

" **Brooke Ravenna Witwicky"**


	3. My song

**Bex Stark does not own transformers but she does own Brooke Ravenna Witwicky**

It's been six years since I was adopted by the Witwicky's and I have told Sam about what I can do and the truth about my family. I have never seen the kid want to kill someone so bad.

_4 years ago.._

_ " Sam I'm scared" I said as I curled up in my big brothers arms. I had always been scared of lightning after what they did to us. It brought back to many bad memories. Most of the way my family died or of how I got this way. I usually come in Sam's room when the nightmares come._

_ "Shh. Brooke it's okay. You're here at home. With me, Mom and Dad. They can't hurt you here. Shh It's alright." Sam said trying to comfort me. To bad he didn't really know why I was afraid of lightning. He thinks it's because the people that killed my parents tazered me. I might as well tell him can't do to much damage._

_ " Sam can I tell something"_

_ " Sure Brooke."_

_ " Promise you won't tell anyone else."_

_ " Yah, I promise."_

_ " This is the real reason I don't like lightning. My parents weren't killed- well I don't no if they were any way. I was an experiment that the government did. There were 27 of us. Each in cells of with nine people. They made sure we were in pain every day. Abused, hurt but all of us had a different form and some of us had 2 different forms. When we started fighting back they tried to kill us. I'm the only one that survived. My family said I was special and that when I could escape to go, even if I had to leave them behind. One night I got my chance, I hid in the janitors closet and fell asleep. When he went out in the morning I ran and well ran into you. You and your family are the first true family I've ever known."_

_ " That's why you don't like lightning, the experiments."_

_ "ya" I replied hiccuping _

_ " shh, it's alright Brooke,you said 2 different forms, what .. are they." he said almost like he was afraid to ask. Hell I would be to._

_ I walked into the middle of the room and phased into my organic wolf form. I had black-blue fur and silver eyes. I was a little bigger than the normal wolf and I could speak in this form._

_ " Hi sam"_

_ " Wow that's cool and second form."_

_ I used my teeth to drag a few things back and dragged Sam back as well. No need to squished by accident. Then I phased into my cybernetic wolf form. I was as tall as Sam and had Red and Orange metal armor and Amber yellow optics. I could talk and search the internet in this form._

_ " Wow that's cooler, your like a metal wolf and a lot bigger. Yeah, let's not tell mom and dad about this. But I still love you like a sister in any form."_

_ I phased back into my human form and hugged him. Man I'm, lucky to have him as a __brother. He didn't even back up when I phased. I curled back up in his lap._

_ " Thanks Sam"_

_**Present**_

"Sam Witwicky your up" the teacher said. But I couldn't be to sure because I was half asleep in the corner of the class room. Hurry up, Sam want to leave and get the car, well if you can get an A. I could feel my eyes closing more. After all I only had 2 hours of sleep last night. Damn our parents are loud.

I fell asleep after a few more seconds. Few minutes later...

" Miss Brooke wake up!" Damn he caught m. I mean come on it's not like we'll learn anything from Sam's report. He'll just try to sell crazy Witwicky man's stuff.

" YES SIR" I replied sarcasm clear in my voice. As soon as he turned his head I was already asleep again. Hair over my face so no one could see my eyes closed. Sam doesn't mind that I sleep in class, even when he's presenting. He's knows I can't go to sleep long on a full moon. It brings back memories of my other family and the experiments after all the worst ones were when the moon was full.

In my head I sing along to one of my favorite songs.

_ I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of _

_ disregard\_

_ Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact_

_ That everyone can see these scars_

_ I am what I want you want, what I want you_

_ to feel _

_ But it's like no matter what I do, I can't _

_ convince you_

_ To just believe this is real_

_ So I, let go watching you turn your back like_

_ you always do_

_ Face away and pretend I'm not_

_ But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

_ I can't feel the way I did before_

_ Don't turn your back on me _

_ I won't be ignored_

_ Time won't heal the damage anymore_

_ Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

_ I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident_

_ 'Cause you don't understand I do what I can_

_ But sometimes I don't make sense_

_ I am, what you never want to say, but I've never_

_ had a doubt_

_ It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you_

_ for once just to hear me out_

_ So I, let go watching you turn your back like_

_ you always do_

_ Your face away and pretend I'm not_

_ But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

_ I can't feel the way I did before_

_ Don't turn your back on me _

_ I won't be ignored_

_ Time won't heal the damage anymore_

_ Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

_ You hear me out now_

_ You're gonna listen to me like it or not_

_ Right now, hear me out now_

_ You're gonna listen to me like it or not_

_ Right Now_

_ I can't feel the way I did before_

_ Don't turn your back on me _

_ I won't be ignored_

_ Time won't heal the damage anymore_

_ Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_ Don't turn your back on me _

_ I won't be ignored_

_ Time won't heal the damage anymore_

_ Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_ Don't turn your back on me _

_ I won't be ignored_

_ Time won't heal the damage anymore_

_ Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored_

**RIIIIINNNGGG**

" Stupid bell" I say as I get out of my thoughts. I gathered my things and ran to my locker. Sam better hope he got that A or we'll see who can run the fastest.

**_" I GOT AN A ! I GOT AN A!"_**

* * *

**_ By the way I have a Poll To see who is going to be paired with Brooke_**

**_The choices are_**

**_Prowl ~ 1_**

**_Barricade ~ 1_**

**_Optimus ~ 0_**

**_Megatron ~ 0_**

**_Ironhide ~ 0_**

**_Rachet ~ 0_**


	4. This outa be fun

**Bex Stark does not transformers but she does own the family and Brooke Witwicky.**

"Sam come on let's go show dad." I said happiness in my voice clearer than usual. We ran to dad's parked car. Sam hopped in the front while I tossed myself into the backseat. We both leaned towards dad as he looked at the grade.

" okay it's an A, your good." he said after what seemed hours. We both high-fived then sat in our seats. Once again I slipped into my thoughts. Just before I felt a tug on my spark/heart. I knew these tugs. They were the tugs of mothers other children the ones I get my cybernetic wolf form from. Mother said they'd be coming soon, but I didn't know this soon. I answered with a tug of my own.

For the first time in a week I slipped into a song-less sleep. Well until Sam decided to whack me upside the head. Just wait boy I will get you back for that I thought. And by the look on his face my glare said it to.

I Jumped out of the car to look around the cars. I must say most of them look like junk. Man I'd rather take my chances building my own car or walk. Damn wouldn't get in any of these pieces of jun...

I back peddled on my feet. There next to a bug that should be squished was a 1972 Camaro and it looked like it could actually drive and not brake down after 10 miles. Wait I feel a spark signature, oh no it's the Camaro. Mother said some of her children like to kill humans. Except always check the symbol first.

I walked up to the car( well don't know his name, what do you expect) and got in. The symbol should be on the steering wheel. Ah there it is. Okay from this symbol looks like Autobot. So Sam can buy this.

" Hey Sam come check out this car."I yelled at him. He came running over to me. Whoa what type of car is this."He said as he ran his hand over the hood. I smirked when I felt it shiver.

" This Sam is a 1972 Camaro. It was built in the age of the greatest race cars known to man. Piece of art if you ask me." I said with a bigger smirk as I felt the car rise on the axles a little bit. Yep if I keep going it's going to blush, well I'm evil like that.

"Sam your getting this car to get a girl right." I said covering a smirk with a frown. He nodded yes. Oh Sam you shouldn't have done that.

" Sam take this as your warning, use protection and don't mess up the leather of this car or I will kill you." I said with a smirking glare. Yep Sam's blushing and the hood's warming up, yep my job is done.

" Hey Sam, if you need me I'll be in dad's car." I said with a yawn. I walked over to the car and laid down.

" these next days are going to be entertaining." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Due to the school year starting and me working on a different story, I will have to put this story on hold until I get my muse for it back. But I will come back this story. I am currently working on a new story called Night Raven. It is a G.I Joe rise of cobra story for those of you who are interested. I won't likely put it up until December. And here are the current stats on my poll and please keep voting.**

**Prowl-5**

**Barricade-3**

**Rachet-3**

**Ironhide-0**

**Optimus-0**

**Megatron-0**


	5. Memories

**Bex Stark does not own transformers but she does own Brook Witwicky and **

_8 years ago_

_ We all waited. Days in and days out. The white coats had brought in a new experiment. Rumor was that this one was a mutant. No one knew what happened to a mutant after the process of being changed happened. There was also rumor that they were going to use the corrupted one's blood. This caused even more panic in the cells. The only one that had the corrupted one's blood in them was me and mother said the next time the white coats used his blood that the changed beings' power would come at great cost, they would have to be able to control the what ever was born inside them._

_The doors to our cell opened and a young girl was thrown in. Me and my family growled at this. No one hurt family and as far as we were concerned she was family. As we went over to the girl, an energy wave came out from her and smacked into us. Throwing us around the room. As we got up we all looked over to her to see if she was okay. I looked into her eyes and immediately saw what the mother was trying to warn us about. She was flickering, she was fading what looked like other personality's trying to over come her. She looked so defeated and so tried, like she was trying not to give in to her want for sleep but was losing. _

_ I crawled over to her and sat down on her lap. She stiffened for second before relaxing into a deep sleep. I guess all she needed to know was that she wasn't alone. I looked back up to her face, and wiped the patches of blood off of her face, pieces of black hair stick to my fingers as I did so. She looked so peaceful and for once so was I. When mother said I was getting a sister I never thought that it would be the truth._

I woke up with a start, memories still playing in my mind. I never had a dream like that before. Never had that memory come to mind. It was one most of us had lost during the experiments. Such was a hazard. Memories brought back feelings and feelings brought back the will to fight. The white coats didn't like that idea, so they erased most of our memories. Only me and my sister retained our memories and the only reason that was possible was because we had been more cybertronian than the others.

As I came out of the fog the memories had left me in I finally realized where I was. My room. It was covered in papers. Some on the floor but most covering the desk and selves. I never had time to clean up so most of it was always there. On my table was the clock I had received for my birthday. It was a mess of twisted and colored scrap mental, with wires twisted around the frame work. I fainted resembled a heart with twisted vines around it. My sister who had been busy the week end before my birthday had spent the entire night before making this only stopping to rest when it was done. Even though around here I couldn't call her my sister without blowing our covers, she still appeared for my birthday party and any dances at school. She always wanted to protect me even when she couldn't even be seen. It's very endearing.

I laid back down onto my bed and relaxed. For once during a full moon I could finally sleep. But as soon as I fell back asleep, I fell into the swelling black abyss of my memories.

_7 years ago_

_ I looked around frantically. Where was she?! She had never been late before, even when she had been in the camber mere minutes before. What happened! Is she okay! Has she been hurt! Just as I finished my last thought the newest member of our group appeared leaning in the door way, panting as if she had been running the whole way here._

_ My big sister was okay. But the relieve disappeared the moment she collapsed, her eyes rolling back into her head. I ran over to her and saw the puddle of the pulsing neon blue liquid that was my sister's blood. I ran my hands over her and tried to find anyone injury that could have caused this and boy did I find a lot. There were cuts everywhere on my sister's pale skin. The color making it seem even more pale. She looked like she had been fighting for her life. _

_ Then it occurred to me there was only one reason that she would be late. She would only be late if the white coats forced her to use her powers. Oh no. Just then her pulse dropped suddenly and keep going down faster and faster. I started panicking and started yelling at her still body._

_ " Alex stay with me please! ALEX PLEASE!" _


End file.
